


"I’m not buying IKEA furniture again."

by RebelRebel



Series: I Walk the Line [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, IKEA Furniture, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's a tag for IKEA furniture?, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel
Summary: He was getting too good at this.





	"I’m not buying IKEA furniture again."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbluefox/gifts).



> Prompt requested by midnightbluefox on Tumblr.

He was getting too good at this.

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

He punctuated each word — hot, heavy behind her — with a thrust, and she clenched around him, panting.

“I didn’t hear you,” he murmured against the skin of her neck. His wide hands were splayed against her lower back; the top of her ass, drawing tortuous circles as he pumped into her slowly,  _too slowly._

She whined, bending her face so low that her forehead brushed the top of his headboard, her arms shaking on either side of her.

“Did you want me to fuck you harder, Rey? I can hear you, sweetheart, your cunt is so tight and wet around me. I bet you’d like it if I fucked you so hard you couldn’t walk tomorrow, wouldn’t you?”

Had those words just come out of Ben Solo’s mouth? If she wasn’t currently enjoying being so thoroughly fucked by him, she’d have a hard time believing it.

“Yes,” she hissed, “Fuck me harder, Ben.”

He leaned in, covering her back, hands now gripping her hips so tight he’d leave bruises. He didn’t increase his pace at all, just continued to fuck her at a leisurely pace.

“Louder,” he growled, snapping his hips. Rey gasped at the feeling, so deep inside her that she couldn’t breathe for a second.

If anyone had told her a month ago that she’d be fucking and falling in love with virginal Ben Solo, she’d have told them they were barking.

But, here she was, painfully aroused and begging him to fuck her the same as he had, night after night, for weeks now.

“Fuck me, Ben,” she choked out.

“You didn’t say ‘please,’” he groaned, and she was delirious with need but also happy he wasn’t far behind her.

“Please,” she cried, “Please, Ben, I need you. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow.”

He growled, then finally gave in, slamming into her with such vigor it tore an embarrassing, inhuman sound from her throat; she felt faint with relief and pleasure.

“God, Rey, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he panted, bending over her back again, removing a hand from her hip to tweak a nipple. She shuddered; all of her, and she felt a ghost of a laugh from him on her shoulder before that same hand drifted down to her clit.

“I’m so close, Ben, please,” she whispered. And she was — she was climbing, dizzy and high from how deep his cock was buried inside of her, brushing her favorite spot over and over, and she was going to —

He fucked her even harder; even deeper, hips thrusting against her ass and below them, she heard a loud splintering sound, the bed shaking.

They both ignored it.

When she came, his hands gripping and thumbing and brushing every sensitive part of her, her vision actually whited out. Ben followed right behind her, body covering her back again, cocooning her.

It took a few minutes for them to disentangle and their breathing to slow, but once they did, they burst into giggles; shared smiles belying a burgeoning…  _something._

“Well,” mused Ben, pulling her close and cradling her against his chest, “I’m not buying IKEA furniture again.”


End file.
